Tastes Like Home
by Draco Lover3
Summary: Caspian tasted like home. Suspian One-shot.


Hey All! Here is my new Suspian one-shot. This was for another weekly drabble challenge. This weeks word was taste. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tastes Like Home

They were leaving and it wasn't fair. Susan looked around at the assembled crowd and couldn't believe that she would never stand in this kind of situation again. She was finding it difficult to focus on what Caspian was saying as she was too distracted by what was coming. It was inevitable. So, she tried to think of other, more pleasant things. Unfortunately, her mind wandered right back to that morning.

Aslan had pulled Peter and herself away after breakfast to have a talk with him. They had walked around the courtyard as Aslan explained that they had learned all they could from Narnia and that they would never be coming back.

As Susan tried desperately to hold back her tears, she though about how she didn't want to go back to dreary old England. Narnia was her true home. She didn't want to go back to being treated like a child, where nobody treated her with respect. She loved being a queen and not just for the title and pretty dresses. She liked being able to help people and make their lives more pleasant.

Now it was all over. She was being ripped away from her home, the place she loved so dearly. And this brought her to a whole new issue that she didn't even want to think about. Not only was she leaving her home, but she was also leaving the man that she was quit possibly falling in love with.

She new it was ridiculous. She had only known him for 2 weeks, but she felt like she had known Caspian her whole life. Susan didn't really understand it, but she wished she could have more to try and figure it out.

She was ripped back to the present when Peter volunteered them to go through the portal. Here it comes, she thought sadly. She watched with some trepidation as Peter handed his sword to Caspian.

"I'll look after it until you return," Caspian said as he took the sword from Peter.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back," Susan replied while trying to fight back the tears.

Caspian's head turned immediately to Susan. He looked at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness. They continued staring at one another as Aslan, Lucy, and Peter discussed their leaving.

As her siblings went to say goodbye to the Narnians, Susan went over to Caspian. She didn't really know what she was going to say, but she new she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"I'm glad I came back," was the best she could come up with.

"I wish we would have had more time," Caspian replied. Susan groaned. He was not making this any easier. She knew she had to say something to lighten the mood, or she was going to burst into tears.

"We never would have worked anyway," she said.

"Why not?" Caspian asked with more than a little hurt on his face.

"I am 1,300 years older than you," Susan replied.

They gave each other a said little smile and then she turned to go. Susan knew it was going to hurt, but she wasn't expecting it to be so painful.

She saw her family waiting for her. They were all trying to put on a brave front, just as she was. That's when she faltered. She knew that what she was about to do was going to make leaving all that much harder. But, she also knew that she wanted to make one last happy memory before she left for good.

She gave her family one last look then spun around. She walked back to Caspian, grabbed his neck, and then pulled his lips down to hers. She felt him tense with surprise, then slowly he kissed her back.

Susan wanted to remember everything about this moment. The way he felt, soft and hard and warm. The way he tasted, like the forest and cinnamon and something uniquely Caspian.

All too soon, their lips broke apart. Susan lingered for a moment, then Caspian wrapped his arms around her. Caspian nuzzled her neck, and as she was enveloped in his embrace, Susan knew that what he really tasted like was home.

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope it wasn't has cliché as my last ones. Anyway, feedback is love!


End file.
